DOM-Cinder
__TOC__ Map description A small map set in a foundry. There are four named areas, and several subareas as well: * Nook: Covers the Nook point and surrounding areas. ** Ripper Ramp Area: The area with the ramp to the Lava Control Point and several crates, one of which holds the Body Armor. ** Rocket Launcher Deadend: An area located near the Nook point, it's effectively a dead end with the Rocket Launcher on it. ** Ammo Hallway: The long hallway starting at the Ripper Ramp on the low point of the ramp, and goes all the way to the Minigun Stairs. * Main Area: Covers the Minigun Stairs, the upper level and the Flak Cannon ledge. ** Upper Level: Covers the Top Control Point, the Top Level and the Thighpad Ledges. ** Minigun Stairs: A set of stairs ending in a hallway to the Pulse Chamber and the Lava Control Point. Also has a platform to the Upper Level. ** Flak Cannon Ledge: An area holding the eponymous weapon, offers a quick escape to the Nook Control Point. and has a set of stairs to the mid level ending in a corridor to the Lava Control Point. * South Side: Comprehends the Pulse Chamber and the South Upper Level with its corridor. ** Pulse Chamber: The lower level of the area, holds the Pulse Gun, has a corridor going to the upper level. ** South Upper Level: The area's connection with the Top Level and the Top Control Point. * Lava: The area holding the Lava Control Point. Doesn't have areas. The map is known for the huge lot of items hidden on ledges and areas not usually spotted. Domination points * Top: At the Top Level area, near a pillar. * Lava: In the Lava Area, at the intersection between paths. * Nook: In a corner coming from either the Ripper Ramp area or the Flak Cannon ledge. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * A map fit for close fight, this arena can easily be won with planned team strategies. * There's a lot of hidden items over ledges (Big Keg O' Health, Damage Amplifier, Thighpads, Shield Belt). Bots and those with healthy eyes can take advantage of them. * Attempting to consistently guard the lava control point is impossible. The point lies at the center of a three-way intersection - guaranteed to be highly traveled - with very few powerful weapons in close proximity (though the shield belt lies on a ceiling girder up above). Instead, concentrate on the nook control point, where you can quickly grab the body armor, rocket launcher, and flak cannon. Further, you have an easy route to the lava and top control points."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Cinder" @ PlanetUnreal * The nook control point contains areas to duck behind and hide. Instead of standing guard, hide and wait for an enemy player to run by and tag the point. Once he leaves, secure the control point again; if your opponent decides to stand guard, wait for an opportune moment and conduct your ambush. Trivia * There's a zone naming mistake: due to a building error, the Nook and Main Area zones are fused. Gallery ut99-dom-cinder.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DOM-Cinder.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also